Starfox Zero
Summary Starfox Zero is a retelling of the famous Nintendo Game: Starfox 64. Story In a far away planet system known as The Laylat System. A scientist named Andross betrayed the Cornerian Government and decides to act revenge on them. With most of the Cornerian force too small to take on Andross alone, they call upon a team of Mercenary Space Pilots known as "Star Fox" led by Fox McCloud who became the leader after his father died on a mission to stop Andross. Fox and his team of Pilots must stop Andross at all costs. Game Modes Story Mode Play the game's story in this mode. Training Mode Test out all of Star Fox's flying arsenal in this mode. Prologue View the game's prologue in this mode. Johnny's Preivews General Thoughts This game was talked about for over a year, and most of it is negative, which is quite sad to be honest. So, I decided to give this game a whirl. Graphics The Grpahics are done quite well in this game, though they're not as clear as the graphics in some games, but not completely flat either. Grade: 'B Music The game's soundtrack is mostly the same as it was in ''Starfox 64, though it has some new tracks for some of the new stages, and they do somewhat compliment the older soundtracks, but for the most part they're kind of Star Wars-ish (quite possibly the game's inspiration). Personally, I would've liked to hear some of the tracks from the Super NES version. '''Grade: C+ Sound/Voice Like the game's music, the game has a mix of old and new sound effects which like the music, may be at moot point if you like or not. The voices on the other hand are a major improvement to the Nintendo 64 as they are actual English voice actors instead of Japanese VAs that try to speak English in the original Nintendo 64 version. Though, the game's script has only minor changes from the original Nintendo 64 version which makes the voices take a bit of a hit as well. '''Grade: '''A- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this game is also the same as it was in the N64 version, though some of the missions have either changed a bit or entirely (depending on the stage). Of course, like in the N64 version, you can fly the Arwing and the Landmaster which can perform a "Barrel Roll" as well as boost and brake, the Arwing can also perform somersaults and U-Turns to either avoid enemies from behind or turn towards your objective. The new features are that the Arwing can transform into a small robot walker that can run across or inside a ship or space station, for the Landmaster it can temporarily fly. The game replaces the Blue Marine for the new Gyrowing which can do up, down and even deploy a little robot called a "Direct-I" that can press switches and grab and drop bombs. Boss fights are also the same as in the original N64 version, find and shoot the weak spot. The controls are what also some people don't like about the game, as it uses solely on the Wii U GamePad as you must move the GamePad when you aim and shoot your lasers and deploy Smart Bombs which may help or hurt or general aim, though moving your vehicle is still with the Left Control Stick, the Right Control Stick is to either turning, boosting, braking, or moving up and down (depending on the vehicle you are currently using). The game also utilizes the screen on the GamePad as you can (or sometimes must) use the cockpit view to aim and shoot targets. The control sticks also can allow you to perform somersaults and U-Turns, so can the buttons which are much easier to do. So the Motion Controls aren't that bad, just something that it can take time to get used to, fortunately you can always go to Training Mode to get use to the controls of each vehicle used in the game. '''Grade: '''B Replay Value The game doesn't have a lot in the way of extra content nor does it have any other game modes. But the game does have multiple tracks to head to during the game which depends on how well you do in the game. You can also collect coins in the game as well as medals. '''Grade: '''D Final Thoughts Even I must admit, the game does have quite a few shortcomings but despite this it's not a half-bad game, and certainly not terrible, it's definitely worth at least a few playthroughs and it's quite fun to shoot down a lot of enemies (especially the big ships). '''Overall Grade: '''B-